Butterfly Kisses
by Lily Potter4
Summary: Lily's father kept a diary of her life through his eyes. R&R!!!


There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today my little girl was born. She's the second daughter, and I love  
her so much already it hurts. Our other daughter is 3 now, and is more her mothers  
daughter. Obsessed with being clean, and pampered. I love Petunia more than  
words can say, but I do hope our new daughter, Lily, has a bit more depth to her.  
She's so beautiful, with large green eyes, and the beginnings of what looks to be  
red hair. She's so beautiful, my perfect Lily."  
  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,   
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today was Lily's first birthday. Petunia got jealous of all the presents  
and smashed Lily's cake. Lily didn't cry or anything, just threw cake right back at  
her, giggling with herself. Although she wasn't strong enough to actually throw the  
cake that hard, a bit splattered on Petunia's new frock. She's growing up so fast.  
She and Petunia climb up onto my lap at night and I read them a story, and I hold  
them both, I love them so much."  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
"Dear Diary. Lily is now 4 and Petunia is now 7. Lily has become a bit more like  
Petunia, more feminine, but with that streak of rebellion still inside of her. She and  
Petunia were flower girls in their Aunts wedding yesterday. Lily insisted on doing  
her own hair, but gave up on that one. Her mother twisted her hair into a bun, but  
Lily demanded on putting two little sprigs of Lily of the Valley's on either side of her  
bun. Petunia on the other hand, left her hair down with a while head band. My two  
little girls."  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
"Dear Diary. Today was a day of firsts for both my girls. Petunia went to horseback  
riding camp and came back loving it, and Lily helped her mother in the kitchen.  
Petunia loved the horse back riding. But Lily ... O Lily. She doesn't have much  
talent in the kitchen. She must take after me in that sense. Her mother made a  
beautiful cake though, and insisted Lily had made it. Lily set me straight  
afterwards."  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today something awful happened. My wife took Petunia and left - I  
have no idea where they went."  
"Dear Diary. I have claimed custody over Lily, allowing Anette full rights to Petunia.  
Last thing I heard, they were in Paris. Lily is now my beautiful 10 year old. 11 in  
three days as she said. I love her so much, it hurts. I didn't know it was possible to  
feel this way for someone."  
Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today something entirely unexpected happened. Lily got a letter from  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never expected this to happen ... I  
knew my grandfather had been a wizard but I didn't expect that particular gene to  
surface any time soon. I suppose I have to let her go. I have never seen her this  
excited about anything. But I'm afraid that if I let her go, I'll lose her. Just like I  
lost Annette. Just like I lost Petunia."  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
"Dear Diary. My Baby girl is growing up. She just came back from her 3rd Year at  
Hogwarts. She is now 14, with long red hair, green eyes and a lot of attitude. She  
has the highest marks of her year. I'm so proud. I wished she could show me some  
of the magic she's learned, but I know that she can't. She even showed me the  
letter. I must admit, I'm proud to have a witch in the family. Lily must love what  
she's doing. She is always having her friends from Hogwarts at the house now.  
Strange boys and girls, two particularly loud. One named James Potter, the other  
being Sirius Black, I believe. There seemed to be a particular relationship between  
Lily and James, but Lily claims that they are just good friends. I can't help but  
suspect theres more. Daughters shouldn't be allowed to grow up. I want her back  
on my lap right now. Back when I could hold her and plan her life for her."  
  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.   
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today Lily brought home her boyfriend of a year. Of course I didn't  
know any of this ... boarding school has it's disadvantages. It's none other than  
James Potter. They're going into their last year at Hogwarts in a few days. I want  
her to concentrate on her schooling as much as possible, so she can get a job in  
this confoundit Ministry or whatever she was telling me about. I want to tell her not  
to throw the schooling away for some boy. But I can't tell her that. Any fool could  
see that they're in love. Where is my baby girl going ?"  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Dear Diary. Lily didn't come home for Christmas for the first time in 7 years. I got  
a letter today saying she'd love to come home, But studying for the N.E.W.Ts is  
apparently very difficult and she needs to be allowed to practice magic. I suspect  
that there's other reasons she would stay behind but she wasn't saying anything  
and I wasn't going to pry in her life."  
  
All the precise time.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today I went to Lily's graduation. I have never been so proud. She's so  
beautiful. And so smart. Highest marks in her year. Hogwarts is a beautiful place,  
and she seemed very upset to be leaving it. I'm glad she had a good 7 years. It's  
been 7 painful years for me, but I suppose all fathers go through that."  
  
  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.  
  
" Dear Diary. Lily called me today with some very exciting news. James proposed to  
her and she accepted. Now I'm planning my baby girls wedding. I'm going to do as  
much as I possibly can to make this her special day. She has no mother in her life  
now, so I have to do the work of both parents."  
  
She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
  
"Dear Diary. Today, in 3 hours, Lily is getting married. She is leaving me forever.  
I'm reminded of that song .... She'll make a promise and I'll give her away ... I'm  
giving up my daughter to James. James deserves her though. He will treat her well,  
he always has. I just can't fathom her not belonging to me anymore. She'll buy her  
own house, have her own kids, live her own life, which I will not be a part of. I love  
her enough to let her go though. I love her enough to give her what she wants."  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her best friend there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
As I walk her down the aisle, my hands start to shake. 20 more steps left ... 18 ...  
16 ... my last steps having her as my own. She is smiling, but not smiling at me,  
smiling at James. James, whose job it is now to love her forever. Til death do they  
part. As we reached the altar, she turned around and smiled at me, and pulled me  
into a hug. The last hug as an unmarried woman. As she pulled away, I put her  
hands into the hands of James. I turned and walked to my place as the couple  
smiled at eachother and stepped up to the Alter. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered  
here, in the sight of God..."  
  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
"Dear Diary. My first grandchild! Harry James Potter. He's the most precious thing.  
Reminds me of Lily as a Baby. One day Lily will now understand how difficult it is to  
give her own child away. Now she'll understand how I would have died for her."  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
Dear Diary. Today Lily Died.   
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... 


End file.
